A Thousand Years? No, Try Harder
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: Full summary inside.What if the Guardians ended up in Middle earth and helped in the war of the ring and reclaiming the Lonely Mountain? Well, Middle earth will just have to get used to the idea that they have gained some new friends to fight with. The only mystery about them so far? They've become immortal since arriving and are as powerful as the Istari, if not stronger.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or Bleach. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tite Kubo. This is another crossover, I know, another. Of LOTR, The Hobbit, and Bleach. There will be references to DNAngle and Harry Potter, which I also do not own.

Summery:

What if the Guardians ended up in Middle earth and helped in the war of the ring and reclaiming the Lonely Mountain? Well, Middle earth will just have to get used to the idea that they have gained some new friends to fight with. The only mystery about them so far? They've become immortal since arriving and are as powerful as the Istari, if not stronger.

Falling. The first thing I notice as I'm waking up from my strange dream is the feeling of falling. Fast too. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the floor of my bedroom, when I saw that there was no floor, only open air rushing around me as I fell towards what looked to be a forest... Just. My. Luck. I couldn't control the air pressure around me so I could land safely like I normally do so I did the next, obvious thing in the world. I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs as I hit the tree tops and went through countless branches until I-finally and painfully-hit the ground. Just. My. Effing. Luck... I had planned on going camping again too. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!? AND WHY ALWAYS ME!?" I screamed before I heard what sounded like running coming in my direction and two boys, very attractive long brown haired, pointy eared teenage boys, appear next to one of the trees. Very attractive boys with pointed ears and were no doubt twins and armed with bows, arrows, and swords. A tense silence filled the air and before anything else could happen I said the most intelligent and creative thing ever when in situations like this, "Hi..."


	2. Chapter 2

My brother and I had successfully persuaded our father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, to go on a hunting trip for a few days. We were on our way back home when we heard an ear splitting scream pierce the silence and branches breaking ahead of us. "Elrohir!" I yelled as I watched my twin brother Elrohir run ahead towards the unknown sound and I rushed after him, hoping he wasn't going to be attacked and that we didn't encounter an enemy where we were headed. Unexpectedly, however, we heard a definite female voice scream "WHY DOES THIS APWAYS HAPPEN!? AND WHY ALWAYS ME!?" As we ran through forest and came to a clearing. There was a young girl of about perhaps eighteen, nineteen years of age with light brown hair and dressed strangely, from this distance we should be able to see her eyes but they were obscured by her bangs at the moment. "Hi..." The girl said after a moment of silence and moved to stand, wincing slightly and favoring her left.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Elladan and Elrohir continued to stand in silence as the mystery girl walked around the clearing, examining their surroundings and muttering words in a different language that the twins had never heard of. By now they had found out that she had amethyst colored eyes. Suddenly the girl stopped and tensed, sensing an evil aura coming their way. At first the twins were curious as to why she stopped, but then realized that the reason being a band of orcs two miles away. Quickly they took to the trees but panicked slightly when the girl didn't and quickly pulled her up with slight protest and climbed a few branches before stopping to see how many of the enemy they would be dealing with.

It then occurred to the three that they didn't introduce themselves and started quietly "My name is Elladan, this is my twin brother Elrohir. We were on our way back home to Rivendell from a hunting trip when we heard you scream and I chased after Elrohir. Nice to meet you." Elladan stated as Elrohir readied his bow and sent a quick smile towards the girl "My name is Chr-Summer! I'm Summer, I have no idea how I ended up in the forest other than falling from the sky. Nice to meet you too. What are they?" Summer asked with a tinge of disgust as the band of thirty orcs looked around the clearing, seemingly searching for something. "Those beasts are called orcs. Foul creatures, some of our sworn enemies. What do you mean you don't know where you are?" Elrohir asked curiously as he notched an arrow, Elladan following with his own arrow.

Summer looked at her wrist and willed her bow to form, smiling in relief as it did, and made the motion to notch an arrow, releasing five at her chosen targets and watching as they fell, dead instantly. Her arrows disappeared like they always did after an attack and the twins looked over at her in shock before releasing their own arrows and jumping down to fight the orcs successfully killing twenty as the remaining five fell to the blue glowing arrows, Summer jumping down from her perch carefully so as not to further injure herself. "Why don't you come back with us. It's the least we could do for helping in the fight, also, we need to take care of your injuries Lady Summer." Elrohir suggested to which Summer replied "One: Don't call me Lady, I'm not one for honorifics, I don't even care if your a king or some kind of royalty, you'll be treated like everyone else. Two: Only trusted people are allowed to know of what happened today, if they can't be trusted then don't say anything. Three: You both have the eyes of pranksters, so if you prank me, I will prank you back one hundred fold and destroy your reputations or dignity. Which way to Rivendell?" Summer smirked at the twins mischievous smiles and watched them put their weapons away before walking towards the left of the clearing and excitedly dragged her along by the wrist, wanting to make up for lost time and be home before their father worried to the point of sending the guards to find them. This would be an interesting explanation to tell when they returned.

AN: So? What do you think of this so far? I'll try to update as often as I can. Enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Along the way to Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir had decided to ask Summer more questions before they were bombarded with ones from the guards. "Do you speak elvish?" Elladan asked and gained a confused look from Summer, who shook her head "I've never heard of elvish. Have you heard of Japanese?" She asked, also gaining confused looks "Well, how about dwarfish?" "No." "Hmmm... Would you like us to teach you some elvish on the way back?" Elrohir suggested "Really? Thanks! Would you like me to teach you some of my languages?" "Yes, thank you." The twins both said, making Summer smile. "Alright then, let's start with the most basic words. Friend is Mellon, if you were to say 'my friend', then you would say Mellon nín." Elrohir explained and waited for Summer to speak. "Mellon nín. Alright, friend in Japanese is nakama. Though there are other ways to say friend. We'll stick with Japanese because it's my native language, so to speak." "Nakama. Interesting..." Elladan and Elrohir both said as they continued their lesson back and forth throughout the walk and had gotten pretty far with the languages to have simple conversations.

When they were close enough to see Rivendell Elrohir suggested that they climb through the trees to avoid the guards and carefully made their way to the healing wards to take care of any injuries. Along the way they ran into Arwen, Elrond's daughter and the twin's younger sister, and continued on to the healing wards, teaching Arwen Japanese as well in the safety and unknown to all of their presence in one of the rooms. "You said that there were other languages you knew Summer. By teaching each other what we know, people will be suspicious if we were to plan a prank and they overheard us in an unknown language. You will have the advantage of knowing what's going on and shock everyone into next week." Elrohir said as Elladan started to put away the bandages they were finished with as Arwen came to a sudden realization and sent a slight nervous glance towards her new friend "We are going to have to explain your presence to our father soon, namely before he sends Glorfindel and Erestor to search for us." "We could pull a prank on our way to ada's office to show that we have returned perfectly fine." Elladan said with a mischievous smile that Elrohir mirrored and two left the room promising to return in ten minutes, already planning out why they would need.

Elvish translations:

Ada-dad


	4. Chapter 4

Now left alone for ten minutes with nothing else to do, Arwen stood up quietly and walked to the window to glance outside. Summer had finally decided to pay attention to what she was wearing and was shocked to find that she wasn't wearing her pajamas she went to bed in. Summer realized that she was wearing her blue hoodie over a black tank top, earlier she had noticed that she was wearing light blue converse, and black jeggings, but she wasn't paying that much attention to her appearance after falling from the sky into the forest and almost breaking her arm and leg, from which she only sprained her wrist and ankle. Feeling something being pressed into her side, she finally noticed her small brown leather handbag that she kept on her right shoulder so it hung from her left side and, being in her hoodie rather than on her side properly, she carefully removed it and unzipped her bag to look through it.

Arwen turned to the door as it was slammed open and quickly, making Summer jump an stop what she was doing. Looking at the door, the two girls saw Elladan and Elrohir leaning heavily against it, as if they were preventing someone from coming in "We need to go. Now. In order to make it there alive, we must hurry, the trap will revealed by the time we are halfway there." Elladan laughed as Elrohir tried to get his breathing back under control from laughing so hard, earning suspicious glances from their sister and friend before they walked over to them and the group of four made their way down the halls quietly but quickly. "So how long does it normally take for your pranks to take effect?" Summer asked curiously as the twins smiled widely. "ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" A voice roared from the direction they had just come from.

"Instantly unless they don't notice at first." Elladan replied "We should probably start running now." Elrohir added as the door to Elrond's study came into view a minute later, the yelling also getting louder as the three elves and human sped into the office and locked the door, earring a shocked glance from the rooms only occupant. Lord Elrond. For a moment, there was a tense silence before the twins broke it by laughing earning an amused smile from Summer. "What in Arda could have possibly happened this time?" Elrond sighed as his sons continued to laugh, clearly not a good sign if they would go to his study just to laugh "Gl-Glorfindel..." They choked out, their father no longer needing to ask as it became clear as to what they had done.

Shaking his head slightly, Elrond turned his attention to Summer and asked "Who is this you have brought with you?" Arwen pursed her lips slightly as her father asked the dreaded question. Elladan and Elrohir stopped laughing and became nervous as Summer tensed, distrust showing in her guarded defiant eyes, and answered without revealing too much about herself. "My name is Summer. I fell from the highest branch of a tree and encountered your sons soon after. We came across some weird monsters on our way here and need to know if I can trust you in order to continue." Elrond's eyes widened at Summer's remark but ensured her that he wouldn't tell anyone without a reason, so she proceeded to tell them more of her life before coming to what she now knew as Middle-Earth. The elves listened intently, mesmerized by her explanation about her home world and multiple questions about her abilities, taking note of her skill with a bow, Elrond suggested that they practice in the training field the next day and offered to show Summer to her room in Rivendell.


	5. Chapter 5

Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir gladly offered to show Summer to her room, seeing as how their father still had a meeting to go to, and dragged said human girl out the door. They began speaking in Japanese so as to avoid eavesdroppers who could be around the corner when they reached the room Summer would be staying in. "My own room will not be terribly far, just three doors down the hall." Arwen explained with a smile as her friend gawked at the room in awe. A desk stood underneath a large window that had a view of one of the waterfalls, a balcony looking out to the outside further. A queen sized bed stood on the right side of the room with a nightstand on either side, a fairly large wardrobe stood on the left side if the room against the wall with a medium sized chest on its right.

Summer has been driven absolutely speechless to the point that Elladan and Elrohir began to laugh at her silence, seeing as she was still taking it all in. Arwen chuckled lightly and walked over to the closet to find a dress suitable for dinner while the purple eyed girl was still oblivious to the world. "Arwen, we're to go find Glorfindel and Erestor to inform them of our new friend. We'll see you two at dinner." Elladan said as he and Elrohir left the room, Arwen humming softly to show she heard them as she continued to look for a dress, Summer finally coming back to reality as the door closed. "Arwen, what are you doing?" Summer asked curiously "Finding you a dress of course. We have some guests who arrived before you did two days ago and we're having a celebration. Try this one on." Arwen replied with a smile and held up a simple light blue dress that had off the shoulder sleeves and hugged Summer's figure well when she put it on, the sleeves long and flowing, going almost to her fingers.

Putting on a pair of light blue ballet flats, Arwen insisted on doing her hair, braiding a small section of hair on either side of Summer's head to tie it back with a blue ribbon, Arwen smiling at her friend before dragging her to her room to help get ready, to which Summer obliged. Arwen's room was almost the same but had a few more bookshelves. Summer went straight to Arwen's wardrobe and proceeded to look through it as Arwen put some of her books away pulled out a dark blue dress with flowing sleeves with lighter blue accents. Putting the dress on it hugged Arwen's figure perfectly, the sleeves going halfway to her fingers as well. Summer fixed Arwen's hair by braiding it so some of her hair was away from her face and tied with a light blue ribbon.

"Are you ready Summer?" Arwen asked excitedly as she watched Summer trying to hide her wand on her arm, the sleeves making it impossible to know it was there unless you lifted the sleeve and replied with a nervous smile "Ready as I'll ever be. If you don't mind my asking, who are these other guests?" "They are Thranduil, elven king of Mirkwood, his son Legolas, and his guard. There was a meeting yesterday to which King Thranduil had to attend, we are also expecting another guest in a few minutes, a wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey." Arwen replied with a bigger smile as they entered the dining hall and walked up to Elrond, Arwen convincing her nervous friend to sit next to her excitedly and pulled her towards the right of the table, a certain grey clad wizard sitting on the left side of the table smiling kindly.

Elladan and Elrohir were also seated by Elrond and smiled as their sister brought Summer to sit with them. "Hello again you two, did you happen to run into our guests on the way here? No? Oh well then, Summer, this is Gandalf the grey wizard we have told you about, known as Mithrandir to the elves. Gandalf, this is Summer, our new friend who fell out of a tree." Elrohir introduced happily as said girl sent an annoyed look at the elf while his brother smirked. Gandalf looked at the human girl with curiosity and made to ask a question but was interrupted by the arrival of Thranduil, Legolas, and the head of their guard, Tauriel.

Glorfindel and Erestor also arrived and sat down, noticing the human girl the twins told them about while the Mirkwood elves hid their curiosity. Legolas went and sat by his father and Gandalf with Tauriel next to him, sending a kind and friendly smile towards Summer, who returned it. Dinner that evening was quite interesting, telling stories if their adventures listening intently to Summer's tales about her friends. Soon it was time for bed and everyone returned to their rooms, looking forward to seeing a short archery competition.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the twin sons of Elrond decided to try their luck in pranking their Summer, who already said the revenge would more than likely ruin their reputations. Elladan carried a handful of black thread and a bucket while Elrohir carried two bottles of dye in his hands and set up their trap quickly with practiced ease and left for the dining hall. Summer awoke to hear faint footsteps walking away from her door and assumed it to be some elves passing by and got out of bed. Because of the archery practice after breakfast, Summer pulled out some clothes she found in her bag that would fit her style more web fighting or practicing. Putting on a black short sleeves shirt, Summer also put on black leggings, blue knee-length denim skirt, black converse, and grabbed her light blue jacket and slipped it on with her wand hidden under her sleeve. Now leaving her room, Summer heard a metallic clank and looked up fast enough to jump back into the room before the buckets contents could fall onto her.

~In the dining hall~

"What do you think will happen when-" "AAHHHH!" A scream interrupted Elladan's sentence making everyone turn towards the door with wide eyes before Elrohir started inching towards one of the pillars to hide behind, showing that the twins had done something that could clearly spell their doom. Summer suddenly appeared behind Elrohir and punched him on the shoulder, then was a blur of color until she was standing in front of Elladan and kicked him in shin. Both gasping in shock at the sudden strength behind her hits and walked-or limped-back to the table, a seething human girl sitting next to Arwen who sighed in exasperation before turning to to Elrond.

Elrond looked at his sons who were already looking slightly confused and asked "Why isn't there a drop on you? There should be at least one drop of dye on you." Elladan stated as Summer sent the twins a glare and said "I heard the bucket tipping and felt the string as I stepped in it, before it could fall on me I jumped back and let it fall. What made you think that I would like pink dye all over the floor?!" Angrily and glared at the table, standing back up abruptly she left with a quick word of archery before disappearing around "Saikō no udedokei anata no senaka!" She called, confusing everyone except Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. "Anirne gor-le. Anata wa imanani o subekideshou?" Arwen asked calmly, speaking in both elvish and Japanese, further shocking everyone. "What language are you speaking in Arwen?" Elrond asked curiously "Merely the language of Summer's home, we have been teaching each other our languages throughout yesterday." Arwen repled calmly and finished eating, waiting for everyone to do the same so she could see Summer's archery skills. On their way to the archery fields, Elladan and Elrohir were discussing the possible ways their friend could have avoided the dye filled bucket and watched Legolas walk with his bow in hand towards his opponent, a now irritated Summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas walked up to Summer, who was twirling an arrow in her hand irritatedly. "Good morning, Lady Summer." Legolas said, attempting a conversation "Morning, Legolas. No need to be formal either." Summer replied and ceased her twirling "Very well. So what are we doing first?" She asked "Archery, since we decided on it last night. What would you like to do after this?" Legolas asked with a slight sigh, already knowing the answer "Revenge." Summer replied, the look of already having a plan showing in her eyes. Legolas nodded with a smile and notched an arrow, released it and quickly started firing arrows at the targets with a speed no other elf could match unless they practiced enough. Summer, now interested, twirled her arrow once more before notching it to her bow and released it just as fast as Legolas.

Arrow after arrow was fired from Summer with the speed she was accustomed to with practicing with her friends, leaving the elves speechless. Suddenly she tensed and turned towards the forest on their right and stared intently at it, handing Legolas her bow Summer willed her spirit bow to form and shot three blue arrows into the trees, earning a howl of pain before her fourth arrow silenced it and ran to find where they ended. The elves were shocked even further, Elladan and Elrohir being the only two who experienced the bow and arrows when they were returning from their hunting trip and took off into the forest, realizing that the howl of pain came from an Orc.

"It's too close, there could be more of them." Legolas stated and followed the twins to find the orcs dead, the fourth remaining arrow fading after meeting its target, four orcs lying dead. "Hey, Legolas, I'm going to teach you Japanese, along with the twins and Arwen. Tauriel will also need to know, so that our conversations now remain private." Summer stated with determination in her eyes, the twins nodded and sent a faint smile towards their woodland friend, who would now be in their group of secrecy and returned to the archery fields to report what had occurred. Before they knew it five hundred and thirty eight years had passed. In that time, Summer had decided to travel with Gandalf and see more of Middle-Earth, learning the different languages and cultures and visiting many new friends, especially the Shire.

Arwen had gone to stay with her grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien a year after Summer began traveling, Elladan and Elrohir joined the Rangers of the North when they hunted the orcs, and Legolas and Tauriel continued to train and patrol with Mirkwood's guards. Gandalf made it known to Summer that she was no longer aging after thirty years of traveling together, something she has feared would be true after traveling with the wizard for the first ten years she had been in Middle-Earth and returned to Rivendell to explain the discovery to Elrond, who was at a meeting with his head guard when the two wizards returned.

Elrond left immediately when a blue arrow was shot through one of the large windows and morphed into a star before fading. When Elrond reached his study, he was met with Gandalf and a girl with vibrant, ever defiant amethyst eyes, looking the same as when he had first met her and looked on in shock. Summer sent a gentle smile at Elrond and spoke in now fluent elvish "Mae govannen, hîr Elrond. It's been awhile, how've you been?" Switching back to the common tongue, Elrond finally found his voice and replied "Mae govannen, I have been well. How are you still alive? Not that I'm not happy to see you Summer, in fact I'm glad that you are, but how?" "We are not sure ourselves, we thought that you could help us with that." Gandalf answered and the three friends proceeded to find out how Summer was still alive.

Mae govvanen- well met

Hîr- lord


	8. Chapter 8

After another hundred years, Elrond had come to the conclusion that Summer had gained the qualities of an elf when she entered Middle-Earth but her body had retained the physical form of a mortal, since she was born as one and had now become immortal. Summer had a feeling that the Valar were somehow involved and that she would never see or speak to those who meant the world to her having not seen a spirit in years yet her powers still work. Having decided to stay in Rivendell, Summer returned to her room to find that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere and that it was the same as how she left it, books still organized on the bookshelf, her desk still covered with extra books stationary.

Moving over to the chest by the wardrobe, Summer unlocked it to find that her favorite pastime items were still inside and untouched, then walked over to the bookshelf and moved some if the books around, replacing the ones on the desk where they belonged and adding the books that were in the chest she removed from her bag, an undetectable expansion charm still placed on it. A knock in the door dragged Summer's attention from opening one of the books and she curiously placed it on the bed "It's open." She called and was about to pick up another book when she was suddenly engulfed in a suffocating hug from someone she had come to consider as an older sister figure and let out a strangled laugh.

"Its great to see you again Arwen! How are you?" "I have been well, had I known you were here sooner I would have returned from Lorien to see you. How are you?" Arwen asked with a wide smile as Summer laughed again "I'm great. You didn't have to cut your visit short to see me, it's good to spend time with family. I'm still getting used to being immortal though. However, I did prolong your brothers revenge sentence, so that also needs to be done when they return." She replied with a thoughtful look and smirked at the plan she had never used, informing Arwen of the plan before they heard familiar laughter coming from outside and peeked out the balcony carefully, not wanting to be found too quickly. Elladan and Elrohir were planning another prank, probably on Glorfindel and Erestor, having just returned from their latest Orc hunt. The girls smiled and moved back into the room, putting their plan into motion and went to gather their supplies without being seen.

~Five hours later~

Arwen sat in her usual chair by her father with the twins sitting on her left, Gandalf was across from them to Elrond's right, and before he could ask about Summer, Arwen sent him a glance silently saying "She's busy." And returned to the conversation at hand about orcs becoming bolder and entering further into the forest. When dinner was over, Arwen went to her room and waited for everyone to fall asleep and walked quietly to Summer's room, knocking a password they had made to know it was them. Summer opened the door to let Arwen inside and they began their prank, the twins having declared war before their friend left with Gandalf. "Elladan and Elrohir keep extra dye hidden in the wardrobes, should we take those as well?" Arwen asked thoughtfully, Summer nodding in agreement as they entered Elladan's room first, taking out a bottle of their own dye and Summer's wand, changing the color and style of the twins possessions and left with their dye, hiding them in their own closets and locking their doors to make sure no one came in.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sen thel auth" is the first thing Elrohir saw when he woke up before jumping out of bed and checking every inch of his room for traps before looking in a mirror. Elladan was woken by a very shocked and worried Elrohir, who now had bright pink hair with dark brown streaks wearing a pink tunic, pink leggings, pink boots, and overall looked like a walking sign that screamed "I'm right here!" "You don't look much better, someone has declared war on us!" Elrohir exclaimed and threw open his brothers closet before letting out a yell of shock, causing Elladan to sit up and also jump out of bed to see the disaster.

Everything in his closet was bright orange, and running to a mirror found that his hair was also bright orange with the same dark brown streaks, seeing Elrohir wearing his pink getup meant that everything in his closet was pink, and that by looking at the wall, "This means war" was written by someone who was clearly a master if the twins could remain asleep the entire time and forced himself to put on the orange clothes, walking out with Elrohir and trying to remain calm and normal.

~Arwen and Summer~

Arwen was woken by a yelled "ITTAI NANI GA!?" that could only be from one of her brothers who know Japanese and smiled, standing up and going to her closet to get dressed for the day. Putting on a pair of dark brown leggings, Arwen also put on a green long sleeved tunic, and brown boots, fixing her hair so she would be able to run and picked up Elrohir's weapons, taking them to Summer's room who was just finished getting ready herself. Summer wore a short sleeved light blue tunic, dark blue tank top, black leggings, and black boots, her hair in a high ponytail and wand strapped to her right arm with Elladan's weapons in hand.

"You ready, onee-San?" She asked with an ecstatic grin and locked her door, Arwen having done the same "Of course I am." Arwen replied with a smile and the two girls walked down the hall talking happily about their next plan. "Arwen, Summer, why are you carrying weapons?" Elrond asked suspiciously "They belong to your sons of course, Elrond. That is the only explanation you need for now." Gandalf answered for them as the two said girls continued on to Elrond's study, Elrond and Gandalf following curiously, and watched as the weapons were laid neatly on a table in the study, Elrond, clearly amused, lead the way back to the dining hall, hearing two familiar voices as the group of four sat down. "If I knew who it was, we would have already gotten back at them by now!" Elrohir exclaimed as Elladan argued back, "Whoever did this must be pranked! And who is-" Elladan stopped mid sentence as he spotted Summer, the girl who was supposed to technically have passed away years ago, not that they don't want to see her, but still gawked in shock.

"Good morning prank masters who have not been defeated yet. How are you today?" Summer asked smirking widely and trying not to laugh but failed as she and Arwen exploded into uncontrollable laughter as the twins continued to stare, utterly speechless, then ran towards them and engulfed Summer in a choking hug. Since Arwen went to Lothlorien to visit their grandparents the twins could see them whenever they wanted, however, they too thought Summer had passed years after her arrival and let go when the realization of their sister and friend's laughter to be directed at them. "Are you two behind this?!" Elladan asked accusingly, gesturing to himself and Elrohir, "We thought it would be a wonderful welcome home statement. Do you like it?" Arwen asked, still laughing, Elrond and Gandalf trying not to laugh as the girls stood abruptly and ran out of the dining hall followed by two angry yet laughing elves, demanding how they did it.

Elvish and Japanese translations:

Sen thel auth- this means war

Ittai nani ga- what the hell

Onee-San: big sister


	10. Chapter 10

Summer and Arwen ran around Rivendell, laughing as Elladan and Elrohir tried to catch them. Running around the corner the girls bumped into Glorfindel and Erestor who were on their way to inform Elrond of something and paused to why Arwen, off all eleths, would be running around the corners with smile on her face, the twins bumping them as they also turned the corner. For a moment there was silence. Before the two older elves broke it by laughing "Well, it must have worked if your running around like that!" Erestor laughed as the group of six began walking to Elrond's study still laughing at the twins expense. "Alright, now that you've had your fun, you must change them back. There is a meeting in Mirkwood that we must attend and we are leaving tomorrow." Elrond chuckled slightly as Summer pouted and Arwen was still smiling at her brothers.

"You know, I was going to put in dresses, but Arwen said it was too much. Consider the color of your clothes some kind of mercy." Summer stated and took her wand from the holster on her arm and wordlessly waved it to change the twins clothes back to their original color. "The dye however, is not from a spell, we actually did dye your hair, and though I _**COULD**_ use a spell to change them back, I _**WON'T**_!" Summer exclaimed as Elladan and Elrohir looked at her with horrified faces and started for the door before Arwen called "She could have done worse!" Then she too left the room to pack for the journey to Mirkwood, Summer looking at Gandalf to silently ask if she could also go, to which the grey wizard nodded with a smile before she too left, leaving the wizard and elf lord in the study.

"Gandalf, do you think she is hiding something?" Elrond asked as he continued to think about her sudden immortality issue "She is undoubtedly hiding something. In the years of our travels, she avoided the topic revolving around her family and friends, explaining what was necessary and telling of their adventures in the span of only four years. Before she came here. Her personal life is still a mystery, your children as well as Legolas and Tauriel may be the only ones know anything at all, while her skills and abilities are well known. In time though, I know that she will eventually tell us of her family." Gandalf finished confidently "Perhaps an ancestor or parent was of immortal descent. If so it is a possibility that the enemy will seek her out in the future, she must know this." Elrond said solemnly and went to stand in front of the window, Gandalf sitting in one of the chairs by the desk to think. Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir began packing their now normal clothes, everything changing back when the spell was lifted an hour before and spent the next three hours removing the orange and pink dye from their hair. Arwen had finished packing and went to help Summer sort out which clothes she would have to wear, dresses being more of what would be expected of her despite her dislike of some dresses, the twins knocking and entering at the call of the door being open.


	11. Chapter 11

When Elladan and Elrohir entered the room, they were met with a terrified Summer and worried Arwen. "Summer is afraid she'll have to speak of her family when Thranduil asks about how she's here. _Alive_." She explained pulling out a simple light blue dress and setting it next to her friend/sister. "I don't want to mention them because I'll have to explain more about what I can do. They're going to judge me because I have a sealed darkness that could be used against you." Summer's voice shook slightly and she turned towards the balcony, hugging her knees and breathing deeply to prevent her friends from seeing the pain and fear in her eyes.

"That isn't going to happen Summer. You warned us of this darkness and showed us how to reseal it. Don't answer anything too personal and you'll be fine." Elladan said encouragingly and looked to Elrohir who had a thoughtful and mischievous look in his eyes "We should prank them when we get there as a hello." Summer, having regained her composure laughter quietly before standing to once again help Arwen decide what was "appropriate" for her to wear on elven standards when in Mirkwood. After that, everyone went to bed to test for the upcoming journey.

~Roughly around two in the morning~

Shuffling could be heard in the hall roughly around two in the morning, everyone was asleep however, so no one noticed. A door creaked open and closed quietly, muffled whispering coming from inside as it opened again was closed once more, the shuffling going quiet as the immortal beings continued their sleep to awake a few hours later.

~A few hours later~

Arwen awoke and began getting ready for the journey to Mirkwood, putting on a dark green long sleeves tunic, black leggings, and brown boots. Her weapons she could get later with her pack after breakfast, Arwen walked to Summer's room to see if she was awake. And awake she was. Pacing back and forth while chewing her thumb nail lightly and glancing repeated at the mirror in the bathroom, sending Arwen a shocked look as she hadn't noticed the elleth enter, shutting the door quietly and handing her a photo album Arwen hadn't seen before, and stared at her friend. Summer now had purple waist length hair.

Unknowingly the same shade as her older brother's, Arwen being the only elf who knew about him, flipped to a picture with two children, a boy with purple hair and amethyst eyes and a little girl with light brown hair and amethyst eyes. Summer continued her pacing before Arwen stopped her and quickly walked to the closet "If this is part of their prank it's not very funny. What will you do?" She asked curiously, handing Summer a red tunic, before said girl took it and put the tunic back, pulling out a black long sleeved tunic, black leggings, black boots, and her blue choker "I'll just dress in dark colors for awhile, it also makes for a disguise so no one notices me, but why purple?" She explained, asking no one in particular as she placed her wand in her sleeve and the two friends made their way to the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Elladan and Elrohir were waiting for Arwen and Summer to arrive so they could see the result of their prank, not expecting the reaction they received. Arwen sent an annoyed look their way and sat down next to them, Summer walked calmly and sat next to Arwen, glaring dangerously and coldly at anyone who stared at her, daring them to say anything, before they all returned to their rooms to get their weapons and packs then headed for the stables. The walk to the stables held a tense silence as Elrond and Gandalf looked at the twins disapprovingly, Glorfindel and Erestor trying to figure out why Summer hadn't changed her hair color back, and Arwen sending nervous glances her way, worried that Summer would explode and attack the twins.

"If you want to know, I happen to like this color, it also reminds me of an important person I have not seen or spoken to in years. The irony of this prank makes me want to laugh." Summer stated, a sad smile on her face as she walked to her horse Twilight. Everyone walked over to their respective horses and prepared to leave, Summer having tied her hair into a high ponytail, and they left Rivendell. That night, the group had made considerable distance and stopped to make a small camp to rest. The next few days continued in the same manner, quite, occasional conversation, resting. Also on their way to Mirkwood, the group had encountered a small band of fifteen orcs and dispatched them quickly to reach the palace of King Thranduil "You have been terribly quiet, Mellon nín. What ails you so?" Elrohir asked worriedly, finally voicing the question in everyone's minds as Summer breathed a heavy sigh.

"I've been feeling a familiar presence lately, and I can't tell who they are yet because I can't see them yet. Before you ask, no, I will not change the color of my hair yet." She replied in a slightly frustrated tone and urged her horse to go faster, purposefully waiting or one of the twins to take the bait and race her. Later that day however, they reached Mirkwood and the unknown familiar presence grew stronger almost to the point that Summer felt like she could barely breath despite being alright. Sending out her own strong presence Summer searched for it again, the familiar presence seeming friendly, as if it were now pulling her in its general direction. When the group stopped at the stables Legolas and Tauriel came running out with wide grins as their friends dismounted and met them halfway.

"It has been too long, Mellon nín." Legolas exclaimed as Tauriel gave Arwen a quick hug before addressing the girl beside her "Iston le..." "Sono hisashiburi, Legolas, Tauriel. Dono yō ni sa rete iru?" The girl said in ever flawless Japanese and removed her hood, revealing a smiling purple haired Summer, retaining her physical appearance of a nineteen year old, her voice just as bell like and mischievous as they first met, her eyes held more wisdom and understanding as well, retaining the ever present defiance and kindness. "Summer!" Tauriel exclaimed and embraced her immortal friend in a bone crushing hug, causing everyone to laugh and smile widely. "Wareware wa anata ga tsutaeru tame ni, hijō ni monogatari o motte iru, yoku aru." Legolas replied in amusement as they all made their way to the palace throne room. "Hey Legolas, Tauriel, is there by any chance someone else here with a strange presence? I can't pinpoint where it is but it's coming from the palace." Summer asked curiously as the two said elves smiled.

Mellon nín- my friend

Iston lle- I know your face

(Roughly. Sorry, I can't remember what I wrote.) Sono hisashiburi, Legolas, Tauriel. Dono yō ni sa rete iru?- It's been quite awhile, Legolas, Tauriel. How have you been these last few years?

(Roughly, I can't remember. If you know feel free to comment on it. :,(]

Wareware wa anata ga tsutaeru tame ni, hijō ni monogatari o motte iru, yoku aru.

AN: Next time I'll probably put translations after I write them so I don't forget later. Sorry about this last translation but I can't remember it.


	13. Chapter 13

Tauriel answered Summer's question as they reached a nearby window with a perfect view of the training grounds. "Yes, he said his name was Winter. He has great stories about your childhood." Summer's eyes widened and she ran to the window as the sound of an arrow hitting a target was heard, a teenage boy with short chocolate brown hair that seemed to have been cut recently to its owner's preference, his back was to the group yet the unmistakable sight of blue arrows and speed that no being in Middle-Earth could compare to but the elves and movement that was more like spinning and dancing was seen as the mysterious being shot every target dead center.

Taking a risk that she was known for, Summer changed her hair color back to her original light brown and cupped her hands around her mouth "HEY WINTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YUKI NO NEKO!?" She yelled and quickly ducked so she was just looking over the edge, a vein throbbing as the boy turned around and replied angrily "DARE ANATA WA YUKI NO NEKO, OROKANA HI NO TORI O YOBIDASU!?" After saying that the boy choked on his next words, realizing what he had said as Summer's eyes widened and she smiled hopefully and ecstatically. Summer then stood and revealed herself to the boy whose eyes widened at seeing her, and was standing on the window ledge in front of Summer in a second, surprising everyone in the hall with his urgency and anxiousness.

Winter appeared to be nineteen with short chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, his eyes changing from blue to gold in certain situations like Summer's did, and wore a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans from their world, and dark brown boots from this world, making him seem all the more almost elf like with his movements as Winter jumped down so he was facing Summer properly. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the two immortal teens just stood by the window, now avoiding each others gaze nervously until Elladan and Elrohir broke it "We have decided to break this useless, awkward silence, so unless you two are going to do something in the least bit romantic that your argument suggests, we are going to see Thranduil."

They said simultaneously and smirked as the two friends blushed from embarrassment before Summer went to walk with Aewen and Tauriel while Winter rated behind to walk with Legolas and the twins, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor chuckling in amusement ahead of the group. "So, you and Winter do know each other." Arwen stated as Summer ignored the two eleths teasing her "How will you come to terms with your feelings now, Winter?" Legolas mocked as Winter also ignored the elves talking to him and quickened his pace to walk beside Summer. Once again silence reigned over the two before Winter broke it "How've you been lately?" "I've been good. You?" "Good." Silence again. A mischievous smile appeared on Summer's face and he looked at Winter, who returned her smile and allowed her to drag him away from the group so they could talk. The elves looked at them curiously before continuing on to see Thranduil, completely unaware that the two they left behind were about to let loose their FUN sides when they returned to their rooms that night.

Yuki no neko- snow cat

DARE ANATA WA YUKI NO NEKO, OROKANA HI NO TORI O YOBIDASU!?- who are you calling a snow cat stupid fire bird!?


	14. Chapter 14

After their conversation with Thranduil everyone went to their rooms to prepare for the welcome feast that all elves held for visitors. Arwen and Tauriel convinced Summer to wear a dress and Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan convinced Winter to attend the feast because he has a good enough reason to stay and not leave halfway through. Now Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan were sitting by Elrond, Thranduil, Glorfindel, and Erestor with a slightly unconvinced Winter sitting to Elrohir's left waiting for Arwen, Tauriel, and Summer, the former of the two practically dragging the latter into the room. Arwen was wearing a dark blue dress embroidered with a simple silver vine like design with a round neckline and dark blue ballet flats, her hair was down and curled slightly. Tauriel wore a simple dark green dress and deal green ballet flats, also with a square neckline and had her hair down with a small braid on the left side of her head. When Summer was pulled in by Arwen, she was wearing a simple dark purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and a ribbon the same color as her eyes holding her hair in a low left side ponytail and dark purple ballet flats.

Winter's gaze met Summer's, making the two blush and look away quickly, Legolas and the twins smirked as their own plan was slowly coming together, Arwen and Tauriel smiling innocently as they sat, purposefully seating Winter and Summer next to each other. "Why don't you have a drink Winter? You should try the elvish wine, you will find that it is much better than the wine men drink in town." Elladan suggested as he handed Winter a goblet full of wine and tried not to laugh at his expression. Winter crinkled his nose in disgust and carefully set the goblet down on the table and said "I am still considered too young drink, nor do I want to. I'd rather remain sober and conscious so that I'd anything happens I won't be a drunken idiot with a hangover." "Would this have anything to do with a certain purple eyed girl? Surely a small sip isn't going to kill you?" Elladan asked as his friend once again declined his offer, nor did he answer his question.

Summer sat quietly in her seat and watched the elves dance and converse merely, making her miss home even more but not showing it. The chair beside was moved, signaling that someone had sat next to her and had begun staring at her. Turning, Summer found Winter sitting with his head resting in the palm of his hand, a sudden feeling she had never felt before overcome her as a goblet was left in front of her without the person being seen and took a small sip, thinking it to be her preferred drink of water when wine was involved. Winter, not realizing what it was continued to watch her as the unexplained feeling he had earlier returned full force, making him pay more attention and snatching the goblet from his friend with wide eyes. The celebration was over soon after that with the two human friends declining to dance as politely as they could and proceeded to their rooms, waiting fir everyone to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_'Elvish and Japanese and thoughts'_

After an hour, the elvish wine Summer had consumed began to take effect on her as she and Winter were busy gathering supplies that they had brought from their rooms. The elves had finally gone to sleep and Winter was going through a list of items in Summer's room. "Hey, Winter?" "Yeah?" "Do you still like me?" Summer asked quietly and slightly drunk as they realized just how strong the elvish wine was on them. Winter looked over at his friend as her cheeks turned pink and she looked towards one of the items on the desk "Of course I still like you Summer. What made you I think I didn't?" Winter asked as he watched in shock while Summer's eyes filled with tears and he panicked slightly.

"After being here for some time I realized after awhile that it was terribly quiet without all of you. I'm afraid of being left alone and too much silence. I missed you." She whispered and rubbed at her eyes to try to force the tears away, failing as it made it worse. "Don't cry Summer, I don't know what to do when this happens. Telling me your scared though just proves that elvish wine is strong and that you should never touch it again. I missed you too though." Winter admitted quietly as he carefully put his arms around Summer and pulled her into a hug, blushing slightly at the awkward moment that he never thought he would do around her.

Summer began to calm though so Winter picked her up bridal style and put her to bed, left the room for thirty seconds, and came back to pull a chair up to next to her and watch over her while in such a vulnerable condition. Sighing, Winter glanced at his best friend and nervously laid his head down on another pillow that was closer to him and whispered "What am I going to do with you, Chris?" Before closing his eyes and falling asleep. The next morning, Legolas awoke to the sound of pounding on his door, forcing him to sit up and walk over to open it. Elladan and Elrohir were standing before him with angry expressions before they changed to masks of horror, and he could see why.

Elladan's hair had been turned bright orange(again), Elrohir's hair had been turned bright pink(again) and both elves were clad in an assortment of bright, colorful clothing, looking like signs practically begging the enemy to attack them. Though that wasn't why they were staring at the Mirkwood prince in shock, and caused him to look at the mirror in the adjoining bathroom, making him cry out in shock and horror. Legolas' hair had been dyed bright green and was now clad in bright colorful clothing as well. In other words, all three elves looked like waking rainbows. "Who did this?" He asked quietly as the twins replied "We don't know, we thought it was you." Elladan answered and Elrohir got a thoughtful look on his face before realization struck and he leaned against the wall with a sigh before explaining to his twin and friend.

"Arwen and Summer pulled this prank on us a few weeks ago when we attempted to prank Summer a few years ago. At least we are not in dresses like she threatened we would be." Elrohir added as a form of lightening the mood, but failed as Arwen and Tauriel came to see why they were yelling already so early in the morning and burst into laughter the moment they caught sight of their rainbow attire. "What happened to you?" Arwen asked between fits laughter as she leaned against the wall with her arms wrapped around her waist "You three look ridiculous! Why are you dressed that way!?" Tauriel laughed as she doubled over and tried to calm her breathing. Legolas and the twins looked at each other before running to Winter's room, who was not in it, and forced them to run to Summer's room, the door was locked.

Pounding on the door, Elladan demanded Summer to open the door, however, said girl was still fast asleep, her "guard" for the night now sitting up, smirking as the three elves on the other side of the door played victim to his anger as they switched Summer's drink last night and went with the plan they had agreed on before the feast with a touch of his own dignity and image destroyer of recoloring their now rainbow colored clothes and looking like they were attacked by candy obsessed unicorns. Winter smiled at the thought again before the banging on the door increased making him frown, he knew that Summer would end up with a hangover when she woke up and if her dad and older brother found out that he allowed her to get drunk it would be his head.

Now the elves were jumping to conclusions because he wasn't in his room, even though dying their hair was now her favorite thing to do to pass the time. Movement from Summer caused Winter to sit straighter as the girl finally woke up and, like he expected, with a hangover. Though since it was elvish wine it made Summer feel like her worst enemy were beating down on her skull with a bat and the pounding on the door sounded like unbearable and out if sync drumbeats. _"Sore wa nan jigokudesu?"_ Summer whimpered in pain, surprising Winter further as he knew better than anyone that she would never show the slightest bit of pain to anyone, and now she was more vulnerable than ever before if the slightest loud sound or faintest sliver of light hurt her. _'I blame the Valar for giving us such traits like these!'_ Winter thought angrily and stood from his chair, unsheathing his sword as unite lay as he could and opened the door, brandishing it to the elves as they stood there, shocked to see a blade in there faces and the sight of the girl they were yelling at curled up in pain under a blanket, remembering the events of last night made them cringe and look worriedly at the angry immortal teen in front of them, Arwen and Tauriel walking closer and looking worriedly at Summer before rushing inside the room past Winter to see if she was okay.

AN: I know I said I'd put translations but I forgot that I had one in this chapter to. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Elvish and Japanese"_

_'thoughts'_

Summer groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around herself, preventing Arwen and Tauriel from checking on her. "Summer? Mellon nín what happened?" Arwen asked worriedly as Tauriel spared their friends by the door a glance and was shocked to see Winter go so far as to hold his sword, anger evident in his eyes as they changed from the usual emerald green to a piercing icy blue with black sclera, shocking the elves even more until Summer finally removed the blanket, tears evident in her amethyst eyes as she called out to him "Winter, please stop, you're going to catch the enemy's attention."

Winter tensed and his eyes changed back to normal after hearing his friend's panicked statement and re-sheathed his sword, turning to walk quickly back to Summer and placing his hand on her head, she was burning up so much he began to worry when he felt the heat from her skin an inch away, almost as if she were on fire. Calming himself so that his spiritual pressure wouldn't hurt his friend, Winter looked to the elves with almost pleading eyes as Summer relaxed and drew in shaky breaths. Elladan and Elrohir, being the sons of Elrond, were more than capable of finding out what was happening as they had better knowledge of Middle-earth's different medicines and poisons. They nodded in understanding and stepped closer to Summer, in the years they had known her, Summer had become a second sister, one who Arwen fawned over as a little sister she never had and talked with when everyone else was busy.

Now seeing Summer in all the weakness and fear she suppressed for years broke their hearts, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas feeling worse than guilty as the twins examined the girl, frowning when they too felt her fiery skin. Elrohir checked Summer's pulse and cursed under his breath as her heart was pounding too fast, she became pale, she shied away from intense light and sound, and- "Valar no!" Elrohir whispered and quickly asked Summer other questions "Where does it hurt more?" "Elrohir why are you asking such a ques-" "Summer I swear this is more important." Elrohir cut off his brother, pleading with his friend/sister as she unwrapped her arms from around her waist and replied "My side feels like its being stabbed..." Summer trailed off as Elrohir gently lifted the hem of her shirt so that her abdomen was revealed, and hissed as he found that the normally blue spade on her right side was now black, indicating that she had been poisoned. "You have been poisoned!" Elrohir hissed again and everyone's eyes widened, Winter's showing complete rage.


	17. Chapter 17

_'Spells and Thoughts'_

The room was still with an eerie silence as the new information was being processed. A sudden whisper echoed from across the room, dragging Summer's attention away from her lap to see the shadow of the wardrobe begin to move. The shadows moved until a figure of a man formed, it's dark presence familiar as if she were casually walking passed it forcefully as it then started walking towards her, it's dark hand raised as if to touch her before Winter noticed the figure and jumped in front of Summer, causing her to fall back onto the bed with a surprised ad pained yell as her head hit the headboard. Barely processing the situation, Winter took his wand from his arm and combined two of the strongest spells he knew would push the darkness away _"LUMOS! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ The light from his wand erupted with full force as a lion leapt at the darkness and roared in fury, sending the dark figure staggering a few steps back until the lumos spell finally revealed him to the immortals.

Winter's and Summer's eyes widened in shock as the figure spoke "I finally found you. Winters and my most favorite victim of all, Summers. I'll be seeing you real soon." He announced in an ecstatic and foreboding voice, his mouth turning up into an eerie sadistic smile as he disappeared in thin air. The elves remained silent as their friends remained quiet and unmoving for the next five minutes, still in shock before a knock at the door brought everyone to their senses and Elladan went to open it. One of the servants had come to inform the group of a sudden council meeting they were to attend, following everyone out before she closed the door on them and turned to the still clearly weakened and pale girl lying on the bed, still as stone as if she hadn't heard the eleth.

Turning from Summer, the elleth walked to the closet and pulled out a simple light blue dress with a long white sash around the waist and light blue ballet flats, then despite Summer's weak protests that she could dress herself the eleth forced her into the dress and dragged her out the door, quickly walking to the meeting hall. When the two arrived, Winter, Legolas, Tauriel, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir immediately began panicking and rushed to Summer as she lost her balance and nearly fell, Winter sending angry, cold glares at the council members who refused to let him explain his friend's absence instead of forcing her to attended the meeting, spreading the poison the faster she moved now. "I told you earlier to let Summer rest. She's been poisoned and a visit from our number one enemy will not help her, especially when you force her to go to a stupid meeting!" Winter growled, enraged as the voice of a person he hated most, more than what the stories depicted of Souron and his predecessor Melkor, the very presence struck a well hidden fear within him and allowed only his rage to show.

Summer involuntarily began to shiver, a sudden coldness, like ice water being poured onto her, overcoming her senses, fear at the presence and rage for her current weakness that only he could cause as the elves watched in concern and confusion. "My, my, you two haven't aged a day. I hear that you still retain your youth like the elves, the ever burning defiance in your eyes... It makes me almost want to jump in joy from seeing you. Yet I planned on meeting you in battle." He stated as the ever haunting smile on his face showed the malice and wickedness in his coal black eyes, black hair that showed gray on the sides of his head, now sporting dark green, almost black robes with his usual air of despair, sitting with his fingers laced together on the table before him. "You're supposed to be dead!" Summer stated as her rage and fear began to overwhelm her like the many times they had fought, confusion adding to the mix that everyone shared in besides the man who smiled calmly and chuckled darkly.

To say that Elrond and Thranduil were surprised was an understatement. The two elven rulers were shocked. Winter and Summer, the two ever defiant teens who the immortals thought of as a second son and daughter, who were always so cheerful and on par with the twins mischievous attitudes, always arguing that turned into playful childish bickering. The two teens were declared as members of the Istari, wizards, by Elrond and Gandalf, to avoid most questions and their abilities with magic and fighting skills would be proof enough for most. The man attending the council meeting seemed to know Winter and Summer well. Too well for Gandalf and the elves liking.

He struck fear in the hearts of many, including the strongest warriors of all races who have had the displeasure of meeting him, the two teens included it seemed. After a long tense silence Summer finally spoke, his name being the only word the elves and wizard have ever heard so much venom and hate in in the years they have known her "Zaroff!" And in the blink of an eye, Winter had somehow summoned a different sword and held it firmly at Zaroff's neck to the point of almost drawing blood while Summer aimed a spirit arrow directly at his heart. Point blank. Zaroff sat there, unfazed and smiling darkly at the weapons and their owners and stood, releasing the dark pressure of his presence, making Winter and Summer tense and struggle to remain standing. Zaroff laughed maniacally and focused his spiritual pressure on Summer, vehemently and mentally cursing her weakened state even more, and forced her to her knees gasping for air, doing the same to Winter and causing everyone in the room to panic.

"Stop!" Arwen yelled and tried to help her friends by standing in between the three, managing to get caught in the pressure and gasped as well, clutching the table for support. Elrohir, trying to to help his sister and friends, also stood in front of them, only to be brought to his knees as darkness began to fill the council room. "ENOUGH!" Elrond exclaimed and the guards entered, sensing the evil presence, and pointed their swords and arrows at Zaroff, who released the four gasping immortals and sat back down with a victorious smile at the fear in the elves eyes while the familiar rage was in the teens he had fought countless times before.

"Your presence at this council and any future councils will no longer be needed. Please escort Lord Zaroff to the border." Elrond ordered and the guards lead said man out of Rivendell. "Are you okay?!" Elladan asked, receiving only nods form his twin and sister and angered looks from their friends who were about to question why Zaroff was in Rivendell at all before Gandalf interrupted "You will have to tell us more about that man later, for now we must discuss something of greater importance: The Keys of the Guardians have awoken."

Hearing this Winter and Summer tensed and sent nervous glances to their friends who looked equally worried. "I have often felt the keys presence nearby but I haven't seen them." Thranduil added as Elrond looked concernedly to the nervous and slightly fidgety children as they were about to say something but were interrupted again by one of the council members "If the keys power has awakened then they must be found!" "How are we supposed to find something we have never seen before?!" Another council member demanded, causing an argument that they competed to be heard in until, with a resigned sigh, two voices shouted to be heard over the council. "SHUT UP! WE HAVE THE KEYES ALRIGHT!?" That got everyone's attention, causing Winter and Summer to sigh once more.

AN: What do you think? Sorry, I've a bit of writers block a couple of times and I'm writing more stories. I'll try to update as often as I can.


	18. Chapter 18

The advisors stared in open shock as Summer and Winter tugged at a chain around there necks to reveal their Keyes to the elves. Summer had a dark blue spade pendent on a silver chain around her neck, while Winter had a dark red heart pendent on a silver chain around his neck, shocking the elves and wizard-besides the five elves who already knew-even further. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Gandalf asked a question that's been on his mind for the last few years since traveling with Summer "How powerful did you say you were without you spiritual abilities?" Inwardly smirking as he sent a pointed glance at Thranduil's advisors.

Summer smiled her usual danger and fear inducing smile when she dealt with suspects and real delinquents from school, Winter smirking openly, knowing that the elven advisors were pushing their luck with things like loyalty with them. "Winter and I are just as strong without our powers, but can be quite dangerous with them when we want to be." "Your pushing your luck if you think that we'll be loyal to you, or just anyone in fact. We bow to no one, and are only loyal to those who have earned our trust and respect." Winter added, voicing his thoughts and smiling dangerously like his friend. The advisors shared slightly nervous glances before composing themselves and addressing the two teens. "Then as Guardians, you two are like the royal families, and as such, cannot leave now without proper preparations."

_"WHAT?!"_ Everyone practically screamed as the advisors ignored the protests. Calanon, one of the advisors and one of Thranduil's close friends, looked to the elvenking nervously and slowly moved so that he was standing by Thranduil. Winter cursed at them in Japanese, Summer made rude hand gestures when the two royal elves and wizard's backs were turned-causing the other's besides Winter and Summer to gasp in shock-while Legolas, Arwen, and the twins plotted against the council, the twins mentally describing their plans to each other through their bond. Ignoring the advisors, Winter and Summer left the room, Summer still technically being poisoned they made they're way to the houses if healing to find an antidote.

Talking with the head healer, they managed to stop the poison from spreading to Summer's heart and stayed in the healing ward for a few hours and talked about what they've been doing. When the elves realized that the two young wizards had left, the advisors sent the guards after them, prompting the two to run and hide in the forest for a few more hours. Having flash stepped away from the palace to avoid eavesdropping and interruptions, Winter and Summer just stood for a moment and stared into each others eyes, amethyst meeting emerald. Suddenly Winter wrapped his arms around Summer, who in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. The two shared a slow passionate kiss, which turned fast paced and full of an unknown love for each other.

Winter slowly pushed Summer against a tree and bit her lower lip lightly, Summer opened her mouth and Winter slipped his tongue in, trying to remember every inch of her while they were alone. Summer arched her back slightly as Winter ran a hand down her back, earning a slight moan, both breaking for air, panting. "I never realized before getting here or said anything, but I've also felt something for you. I love you, Chris." Winter whispered, taking in the smile that graced his friend's lips "I never told anyone at all, and only Eevee ever knew, I've always loved you Drew." Summer admitted, blushing madly as Drew smiled and captured her lips in another loving kiss. A twig snapped loudly in the quiet clearing, alerting them that someone was nearby. A gasp was heard and Winter and Summer turned towards the sound immediately to see the shocked faces of Arwen, Tauriel, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel, Erestor, and Calanon.

AN: Dun dun dunnnn! Oooooo, what's gonna happen now?


	19. Chapter 19

_"Japanese"_

The elves stared at their two guardian friends in shock, a now awkward silence filling the clearing. Summer and Winter quickly removed their arms from around each other and took a few steps away, blushing terribly. As the two looked anywhere but at each other and the elves, Tauriel and Arwen let out a quiet squeal of joy and ran to the blushing teens, Legolas and the others not far behind with knowing smiles. "Finally! We thought you would never confess!" Tauriel exclaimed as both Summer and Winter looked at them with now impossibly red, shocked faces. "The way you talk about each other was enough for us to notice. When Winter arrived, he wouldn't stop pacing in the library, muttering about how the seal could be weakened or you were seriously hurt." Legolas said, sending his emerald eyed friend a victorious smile as he blushed from both anger and embarrassment. "Summer did the same. She wouldn't stop performing locator spells no matter how many times they failed in order to find her friends. Also, we know risks. We are not going to tell anyone until you do first." Tauriel added and laughed as Summer glared at her halfheartedly. Glorfindel, Erestor, and Calanon laughed before looking back in the direction of the palace and turned to their charges for the moment with annoyed looks. "If the council finds out you'll be in even more trouble. However, we must return to the place. Mirkwood isn't exactly safe at night." Calanon commented as he, Glorindel, and Erestor led the way back, Summer holding onto Winter's sleeve hesitantly before he simply grabbed onto her hand and kept her next to him.

Elladan and Elrohir, being the prank masters they were, had COMPLETELY forgotten that they looked like candy obsessed unicorns had thrown up on them and Legolas and were now looking at their two immortal friends with fear. Everyone at he council meeting had seen the three of them at their absolute worst at a prank, Summer's poisoning and the meeting distracting them so much that they had willingly (but still unknowingly) run around Mirkwood dressed as they are. Summer noticed this too, for when she turned towards the twins to ask them a question, the amethyst eyed girl doubled over and collapsed in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Now paying attention the Balrog slayer and two advisors roared with laughter, mocking the three pranksters as they went and how they would end up declaring war once again and explain to Elrond and Thranduil why they were dressed as such._ "Anata wa shinde iru!"_ Elladan muttered darkly as Legolas and his twin cursed in Elvish, Japanese, and Westron the entire walk to Thranduil's study. "Just try, _baka tare_." Winter replied with a smirk as they entered the woodland king's study to find Gandalf and Elrond there as well.

When the three turned towards the door however, they lost themselves to uncontrollable laughter, including Thranduil, who was said to not laugh and remain composed through anything unless it involved his son and his friends. Legolas stared in silent shock at his father, who hadn't laughed in years and was always so serious, now sitting at his desk with his head in his arms on the desk, barely being able to breath at his and the twins appearances. "Ha! Even Thranduil is laughing! We succeeded in our daily goal for now. You should probably go and change, and wash the out." Winter suggested as he calmed down. "How do you expect us to do that when all of our clothes are like this?" Elrohir complained as he motioned to his rainbow colored outfit. Summer sighed and waved her wand from where it still lay hidden in her sleeve and reversed the colors back to normal, watching in amusement as the three elves ran from the room, with still brightly colored hair, to their rooms to remove the hair dye. Winter pouted at the loss of hilarity and thought of precautions to take before the elves returned. As the two elf lords and wizard reigned in their composure, Tauriel, being the great friend and head guard she is, pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached one side to Summer's left wrist and the other to Winger's right. _"NANIDA YO?!"_ The two screamed as they looked at their wrists and sent Tauriel horror and shocked looks. Tauriel took their wands before the two immortal humans could use them and ran out the door, laughing about how they would never get of this situation with their reputations intact while she had the key.

**Hello! Ok, so, it is pretty short, but ill try to make the next chapter longer. What do think of it? As always, read and enjou~**

Japanese Translations

Anata wa shinde iru- you are dead

nanida yo- what the hell

baka tare- moron


End file.
